Perfection In Imperfections
by AlastairLove
Summary: Story begins where the anime leaves off. A new enemy arises against the Western Lands and their ruler. Inuyasha has lost interest in Kagome, turning his attentions to a 'new friend'. The fates have deemed Kagome to be a heroine once again, but this time will she find love? Or will death claim her? R&R Please! Some Humor!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Look Lord Sesshomaru, I see that Kagome has returned!" Jaken yelled with a slight happy tone, his grubby little claws holding his master's tail. He looked down at the woman dressed in traditional Miko clothing, in her arms herbs and at her side was Inuyasha. Jaken gave them a impish smile, when really he wanted nothing less then the strike the fool half-breed down. He still held a hatred towards the male, but couldn't figure out why.

Sesshomaru made a small sound to show he knew. The breeze carried the woman's scent to his nose and his eyes narrowed as he fought to glance down at her. His body was positioned in a crouching manner as he flew through the air, his destination for the time unknown to him. Then as his battle was proving victorious, her song-like voice yelled up at him.

"Big brother!" Kagome had called forcing him to shoot a glare in her direction. A small human-like growl escaped him and his delicate lips turned down into a very clear frown. 'How dare she act familiar with me.' He thought angrily. He watched as Inuyasha's face fell, but the expression that fell upon his face was indeed worth her comment. Even if he felt she had no right to call him 'big brother'. With a quick snort he adverted his eyes and continued on his way.

"How dare she show such disrespect! We must reprimand her for such behavior!" Jaken screeched.

"Shut your mouth or I'll kill you.." Sesshomaru's smooth voice drawled out as he began to think about what lay before him. Sesshomaru decided on a patrol around his, now safe, territory. Now that Naraku was dead, the miko returned and Rin safe, the tall, perfect man had little to worry about. For once there wasn't a dark aura darkening his lands, scaring those who lived under his rule or trying to kill those he held close in his pack. truly, finally he could get a location found for his castle and find a proper youkai female to produce him an heir. Youkai being the operative word there, but he felt none would ever prove worthy of his seed. Or so he thought.. But the Gods had something else in mind for him.


	2. Chapter 1 Slight Minsunderstandings

-Chapter One-

Interest Piqued

[One Year later]

Kagome was bent over the dirt, her careful hands weeding out the choke weed from her herbs. Carefully she detangled the wrapped vine from the stocks and stem of her growing harvest. Her black hair was tied back into a tight bun and she was clad in her miko clothing. She had grown used to the free flowing legs and the tightness around her waist, but no matter how long she stays or hears it she can never get used to being called the Shikon Miko. To her it sounded wrong, and it felt like some part of her was missing.

Slowly rising to her feet she took a look at her rather large garden. She was proud of it and was proud of those she called her family and had a pretty happy life with them. Miroku and Sango were still living near in the village and shippou was still taking his lessons and classes. Kaede and Rin were always together. But that is where the happiness seems to end. The one person she thought she was meant to be with, the one person she missed the most, didn't keep his promise. Inuyasha told her how much he missed her, how much he loved her but when it came down to a mating he chickened out and told her he had changed his mind. This had broken her heart, but she'd have been lying if she said she wasn't sort of expecting it from him.

Kagome slowly turned from her garden and began to head back to the village, fresh herbs in hand. Once again there were children in need of her care, women complaining about child baring and Inuyasha following a teenage girl about. After a year or so the pain had finally stopped, and she finally felt happy for her friend.

"Oi, Wench!" Inuyasha's voice called from a tree to the side of her. She felt her shoulders slum a bit. She really didn't wish to speak to him at this point in the day.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a sigh. She shifted her basket on her hip slightly.

"Just wondering when your plannin' on makin' lunch." He said as he gracefully jumped from his little perch.

"Why are you asking me and not Mimiko?" Kagome sighed.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha growled, stepping in her path with his arms crossed.

"It means that you really shouldn't be asking your best friend to cook your food when you have an intended mate you should be asking!" With that being said she quickly walked around Inuyasha and wasting no time in getting back to the village. She had evaded him for the moment but that moment wouldn't last much longer if his female didn't take her job seriously.

Once she set foot on the village ground she was bombarded by two small beings clinging to her ropes. One had a head of dark brown hair and stood to her stomach, the other was smaller, had a messy head of orange and both were crying.

"Oh Rin, Shippo whats wrong?" She asked patting Rin's head.

"Kagome mama! Hide us!" Shippo squeaked and quickly jumped to her shoulder. With a sigh she relaxed.

"Who is picking on you two now?" Lately the village kids have been rude to the two of them calling RIn horrible names and picking on Shippo for being a small youkai. It seemed they only got worse with each passing day.

"Who indeed, children." A smooth voice male voice asked just behind Kagome, sending a wave of shivers down her spine. She could already tell from the feeling og his youki who it was so she didn't bother turning around. "Good Day Sesshomaru- sama." She said and tried to move but Rin made it hard.

"Sesshomaru- SAMA!" She screamed finally and left the miko's side in favor of his. Once free Kagome went back to trying to get away from Inuyasha's demands and ran to her own hut.

* * *

Cold, gold and calculating, that is the best way to describe the eyes that trailed after Kagome's retreating form. This young thing had spiked his interest long ago but he never felt the need to dwell on such things. It was a slight interest at best. His eyes shifted as she ran into her hut, to the small child clinging to his tall form.

"Are you well, Rin ?" He asked soft but firmly.

"Yes Milord! Rin.. I mean.. I have been good! Kagome-mama teaches me daily and even lets me sleep in her hut!" She exclaimed with a wide smile. Sesshomaru took note that her kimono once again had become to short for the small girl. Upon hearing her call Kagome 'mama' he raised a brow.

"Kagome-mama?" He inquired of the young girl. He wondered when and why such a title had become befitting of the young miko.

"Yes! Shippo calls her his mom and I wanted to have one too! So Kagome-mama said I could call her that..." She was excited at first til she noticed a strange look in the cold taiyoukai's eye. It was an glint that she could not feel happy or sad about. It was simply there, behind the coldness in his eyes. She simply could no place it.

"I will speak to the miko." With that he walked past Rin. Something in his chest felt like it had just been stabbed. His adopted daughter had called a woman he had no feelings for, or desire for, her mother. It angered him. Rin was his, not the miko's and he was going to make that perfectly clear to her.

Upon reaching her hut in no time at all he frowned. Her scent was a bit distressed but he quickly pushed the displeasure of his own down. He stood tall, dressed as he always had and carried himself just the same.

"Miko.." He said in a loud semi-threatening tone. he waited for a few seconds, gracing her with that much time to respond. He was a patient man, but he demanded his commands and inquiry took top burner. Soon a bit of shuffling around was heard from inside and Kagome peeked her head out. When she saw who had called fro her she seemed to relax.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru. Is there somethin-"

"Think before you ask this Sesshomaru such a question, miko." His tone got deeper and a bit smoother as he addressed the small creature before him. She irritated him to no end.

"Umm.. I am not su-"

"Think harder, what have you done that could displease me?"

"Sesshoma-"

"Use my proper tittle, wench. I am not a friend nor a lover. Use the title I deserve." His patients with her was wearing thin.

"_Lord _Sesshomaru. I can't think of a single thing I have done to upset you.." Kagome's voice was innocent and sweet as she addressed him.

"Then I shall tell you what you have done, seeing as you are either to stupid to see an error or to _human_ to know when one needs addressing." He growled his hands in his sleeves. "My young ward has taken to you yes?"

Kagome nods.

"And you have taken to her?"

Kagome gives him a funny look before nodding again.

"Then can you tell me why she calls you her mother?"

"I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru. I didn't think you'd react like this. The little girl needs a mother figure. and I thought that because you are gay you really wouldn't mind if I took the job.." She said as innocently as ever and quickly a loud roaring laughter burst out behind he hut.

Sesshomaru, however was not understanding what his happiness had to do with anything.

"Miko, what does this Sesshomaru's happiness have to do with my ward? And Why did you use it in such a way?" He demanded. After his question left his mouth he noticed the Miko's face redden.

"Oh forgive me. In the way I sued 'gay' Lord Sesshomaru was to refer to your taste in lovers."

At this he quirked a brow.

"You do like men do you not?" Her tone was far to innocent to be asking such a question! His eyes widened and he felt the sudden need to kill to woman who stood before him.


	3. Chapter 2 After The Misunderstanding

-Chapter 2-

[Two Days AFTER The Little Misunderstanding]

After Kagome's major misunderstand of Sesshomaru's tastes and person, he had taken Rin back with him. He wished to never have to cross paths with the damned girl, again. He had spent the later half of an hour trying to explain how wrong she was AND fighting the urge to end her life. He would have, if it hadn't been for Rin. As much as he hated the woman he would never cause Rin pain and sadness by ending her life.

It was infuriating to say the least. It was infuriating that she had even gotten under his skin with that remark and her tone. How can she act so innocent when telling _him_ that he preferred men in his bed rather than a woman. How dare she! Then the stupid girl went on and on to explain that no one had ever seen him show interest in anything besides strong men. The notion was completely ridiculous.

Sesshomaru snorted loudly causing both Jaken and Rin to exchange glances. Currently the trio was on the southern end of the Western Lands. Jaken had claimed to have found the perfect place to build his palace. It was located in the center of his lands, but the reason for there current position was a meeting between the southern, northern and western lords, which must to his displeasure, will be regarding the Western Lord 's lack of an heir and once again press him to find a mate.

"Milord?" The sweet voice of Rin broke his train of displeasing thoughts.

"Yes, Rin?" Smooth baritone answered in an indifferent tone.

"Are you alright, Milord?"

"Yes, Rin. Worry not for this Sesshomaru." The Taiyoukai ordered of the young girl. He was facing forward as he always had but his steps seemed slower to the girl, less confident. Over the years this young girl had learned to read her protector's actions and tell how he is feeling.

"Alright, Lord Sesshomaru..."

The great Lord didn't hear her response as his thoughts once again drifted to the upcoming meeting. If it wasn't one woman questioning his sexuality it was a meeting about weather or not he even knows what sex it. To him it seemed never ending.

* * *

Kagome still couldn't believe Sesshomaru simply walked away from her after she explained what she meant by 'gay'. Honestly she didn't see anything wrong with him if he was, after all you can't always choose who you fall in love with, can you? He didn't so much as say yay or nay on the matter. He just took Rin and left.

The quickness he got away was more then mind blowing for both her and Kaede. The poor old woman was just about to get the girl ready for her daily bath when the tall demon suddenly swooped down and took her. No explanation was given to the elderly woman which more than scared the crone.

After that more then slight scare to the old woman, she simply returned back to the village for answers. She needed them and she needed them now. After all the young demon lord's ward was to be in her care for at least three years. This was to insure that fact that the young woman could accurately decide which culture she preferred and the fact the diayoukai took her before the time was up was cause enough to worry.

Quickly the old woman made her way back to the village and quickly she found the young Miko she was searching for.

"Kagome. Did ye see Lord Sesshomaru as of late?" She asked in a semi-calm tone. her outer appearance said other wise. Her grey hair was messed up and framing her face, her miko clothing was dirty and wrinkled in odd placed and the woman was out of breath.

Kagome looked at the old woman as she herself was feeling a bit disgruntled. She didn't look as bad as she felt but still she wasn't in a very pleasing mood. With a sigh Kagome shook herself out of the slight oddness.

"Mhm... I did and I think I may have offended the poor guy." She stated earning an odd look from the old woman. ANother sigh escaped her and she opened her mouth the speak when a amused voice brock out from behind her little home.

"The wench called the Ice prince, gay to his face.." He said just as another series of hard laughs broke from his throat.

"Ye didn't..." Kaede herself started to laugh, forcing Kagome's face to redden.

"Yea.. well... I thought he was!" With that she stormed into her home and began to feverously make her own dinner. The poor girl;s heart beating fast, when secretly she was quite glad he was not gay. Her attentions had shifted a year or so ago. Just after her and Inuyasha decided they were more like siblings.

**A/N: Sorry my loyal fans for the late updates and the short chapters. I have a nine month old and he is crazy, i tell ya. But thank you for sticking with me! I lvoe you all and the wonderful reviews you give me! keep it up and the next chapter will be a bit... sad.**

**3 -A-**


	4. Chapter 3 The gods and Their Actions

Chapter Three

The Gods and Their Ever Watching Eyes

The Dragon god let out a low growl at the sight that was present before the group. The damned pup had simply taken his ward and left. The fool left! How was the poor girl supposed to know that the man did not enjoy the company of other men? After all he seemed blind to the beauty around him, so even if the Dragon didn't know better he'd wonder that as well.

"Stupid pup.." A soft woman's voice broke the angered silence filling the room. She had a long white tail curling her midsection, deep golden eyes and was dressed very regally. Upon her forehead was a half-moon not unlike Sesshomaru's only her stripes and the moon had opposite colors.

"Oh Tsukio.. you can't expect the pup to actually fall for the girl when she just told him she felt he was gay, can you?" A humor-filled voice stated. The voice belonged to the Ookami God. His hair was at one time completely dark brown but now was dusted with white streaks.

"Oh can it Wolf.. I can and will expect my own grandson to actually use his eyes for a purpose besides narrowing them in distaste... True she did insult his sexuality but he should not have reacted as he had." The Inu Goddess spoke again.

"Will you two shut your mouths for a split second so I can think of a way to make him see she is worthy.." The dragon spoke his deep, dark voice filled the room demanding silence. The other two looked at him and nodded.

"Now... Any ideas on the matter?"

The three went completely silent, their eyes still gazing down at the mirror that held the tow images. All was quite for a good hour when suddenly the Goddess spoke up.

"I have the perfect plan! it'll work in his favor and we'll have the mating we wish!" She exclaimed and began to tell the others of her plan a plan that they all knew Kagome would not be pleased with, but it was needed to be done. A plan the once she finished explaining they set to work to make it happen. The Inu-Goddess quickly was sent to the Earth to meet with the girl and set the spell into motion.

* * *

Kagome was leaning against a tree as she found herself quite lost. her head was pressed to the bark, her bow hung limply and she was positioned in a very humorous position. A loud groan escaped her as she once again tried to locate her best friend's youki to no avail. her black hair covering her face like a veil.

"Damn it.. when I don't need him he is there but the moment I need him he vanishes..." She growled but quickly straightened when she did locate an odd aura. It was a perfect mixture of Reiki and Youki it seemed and it was nearing her at an almost graceful pace. Kagome turned around and readied her bow should she need it.

Before the girl could blink her bow was thrown from her hands and before her stood a very, very beautiful woman. One who seemed to be related to Sesshomaru or at least the same breed as him.

"Relax, child. I am not here to harm you... simply to improve you.." She stated and wrapped her delicate looking hand tightly around Kagome's throat. A reddish gel began to surround the poor girl, starting from the woman's hand. Kagome struggled for a breath as the cool feeling overcame her.

"Stop struggling or you'll be in more pain then needed!" The woman snapped tightening her grip. Tsukio growled at the woman til Kagome's eyes snapped down to her and she nodded til the pain hit her. The red gel was replacing her Reiki with youki, it was tearing her natural holy power apart with ease. This sent Kagome into a whole other world of panic, til her world went black.

Tsukio frowned slightly at the limp sight in her hand but kept at it. This was her plan and she'd be damned if she let it go without seeing it through to the end. Soon the child under her claws began to chance. Her black hair grew well past her knees, her skin lightened and was soon clad with strips along her cheeks, much like her own and Sesshomaru's. The color was a deep crimson but no marking met her forehead as the girl had no house that she fell under.


	5. Chapter 4 Reawakened

~Chapter 4~

Reawakened

Tsukio was impatient as most Inu-youkai tended to be, as she watched the blasted girl sleep curled in her lap like a little pup would. To the Inu-Goddess it was bring back the horrible memories of her damnable daughter. Memories of Sesshomaru's mother who, now, is quite disagreeable. Tsukio looked down at Kagome's sleeping for and nudged her a bit.

"Wake up, child. It is time for you to see with your new eyes, hear with your new ears and smell the air with all its wonderful new scents! Wake up!" With the last part she kicked Kagome from her lap and stood. The girl's body hit the ground hard and a loud pained groan followed soon. Tsuki never looked down to check on her as she sensed the presence of the one man she had wished would stay away for the time needed.

"Get up girl, NOW!" She yelled, bent down and pulled the barely awake girl to her feet.

"Ten more minutes, mom... my whole body hurts..." She groaned in her twilight state. Her hair was disheveled, her pale skin was smudged with dirt and her Miko garb was torn, ripped and dirty is random places. As she looked up at the woman beside her the thoughts finally registered and she pushed herself back away from her only to find herself backed into a very hard, muscular chest. Slowly Kagome lifted her head up to have her dark brown eyes meet liquid gold.

"Good of you to join us grandson. But to what do we owe this pleasure?" Tsukio asked in a very bored tone.

"Grandmother." He stated in his typical cold tone, his gaze never leaving Kagome's. Suddenly the sound of him sniffing filled the air and he took a step back from her. He gaze now narrowed and full of a strange emotion behind his cold eyes.

"This being. Why does she carry a familiar scent?" Sesshomaru asked still with no emotion. On his stoic face where he typically held his normal expression of indifference, he now held an expression of curiosity. His golden eyes studied the demon presented before him.

"S-Sesshomaru... I-it's me... Kagome!" The girl exclaimed. Her form spun around to face him fully, her hands held tightly at her chest.

Sesshomaru snorted and eyed her still.

"Imposs-" He began when his Grandmother interrupted.

"No it is not grandson. The girl was in danger of defying her destiny so i stepped in."

Sesshomaru stepped to her again and buried his nose in her hair, suddenly he pushed her back and growled. He had found it to be the truth and he didn't like it in the least.

"You felt the need to turn her INU?!" He yelled. His mask breaking for the first time in ages. The damned girl had pegged him as a man who liked men. The damnable woman defied him at every turn, interested him and even made him wish to protect her. How dare his own grand mother do this to him and further pique his attentions to the damned girl, no the damned bitch, now.

Kagome watched as his face shifted and quickly went behind the nearest safe place she could think of, that being behind the very demon who turned her. Suddenly it hit her. Sesshomaru hadn't reconised her and the woman she was cowering behind stated she had changed her into something. Kagome glanced down at her hands. The sight of the long, hardened tips of her claws startled her. Her gaze began to trace up her hand to her wrist where deep colored swirls lay. They spun and wound up her arm.

"Relax, child. If you begin to panic you will only excite the others who have surrounded us. " Tsukio flexed her claws and looked down at Kagome. "You arrows and Miko power will no longer work. You are no longer holy, child. But this will serve as a wonderful te-"

"No, grandmother. I will protect her for now." Sesshomaru stated. His claws suddenly around her forearm. Kagome's gaze met his for a second before she was pulled behind him. The last glimpse she saw was the red taking over his eyes. A feeling of saddness overcame her but she pushed it as far down as she could. This was not the time to pity herself as she needed to keep an eye out should she be attacked from behind Sesshomaru.

Kagome's heart was beating hard and the feeling of an upcoming battle filled her veins. Human's would call this feeling blood-lust but to a demon it was just a typical thrill. She could feel the delicate fangs in her mouth growing and a slight sting as her claws did the same. Kagome stared at them til a larger hand covered hers. Looking up she saw the owner of said hands looking off in the distance, avoiding her gaze.

"Relax. Do not get worked up." He stated in a very cool tone. "You shall not dirty your skin in this battle." His golden eyes shifted to hers for a brief seconds before he released her and looked back to where he was before. He was getting a bit annoyed with the feeling growing in his chest but his instincts would not be denied in his grandmother's presence. He would give in when needed. For the risk was to high with her near his being. The risk, namely, falling to her wrath.

Tsukio simply smiled at him and the sight he presented. She was no fool, as she knew he was only doing such because she was there.

"Very wise choice Sess... very wise indeed."


End file.
